


Pleasant Suprise

by Reallyscj



Series: Dirty Denny [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's meets his next door neighbor in an unusual way, how is he going to deal with the new feelings that have surfaced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt for dirty!denny. The prompt was “My, my.. What a lovely surprise..”

This had to be one of the longest days Dean had ever had. First, he woke up later that he would have liked. And leaving with just enough time to get to work, he found that he had a flat tire. Then, when he finally made it to work, it seemed that everyone in town needed their car worked on.

So after 5 oil changes, 3 tire rotations, with alignments, and 2 broken fan belts, he was ready for a nice shower, and a long Netflix binge. Living on his own, means that if he wants to strip down to nothing, he can. So he does just that. Stripping off every lick of clothing, he stretches his arms high above his head, popping his back as he goes.

Just then there is a large crash, and a huge puff drywall. Dean stares with wide eyes at the rather large hole that is now in his living room wall. Even more surprising is the mound of man that is lying on his floor coughing. 

“Sorry brother. I guess they don’t make these walls as strong as they used to,” the man states with a deep southern drawl. He is still looking at the floor trying to get his feet underneath him.

“I need to learn to pick my stuff up. That way I don’t trip over my own feet.” The man stands up brushing himself off. “Name’s Benny, and you are-”. Benny’s eyebrows climb toward his hairline, as he gets an eyeful of Dean, completely naked with his hand above his head.

“My, my.. What a lovely surprise..” Benny’s voice drops low.

Dean finally comes to his senses, and drops his hands to cover himself.

“DUDE! What the hell!” Dean screams.

Benny just chuckles, but covers his eyes with one of his big hands.

Dean swooped down and grabbed his shirt and covered himself a bit better. He blushed to the tip of his ears.

“Like I said, I tripped and fell. I guess I found a weak spot in the wall. I’ll go call the landlord and let them know what happened.” Benny turned his back to Dean, and headed back for the hole in the wall. “Oh, by the way, not half bad chief.” And with that Benny slipped back through to his own side.

~~~~~

That night, Dean couldn’t sleep. The last words Benny spoke kept ringing in his head. He had known that he was attracted to guys, but he had never really found one that fit his fancy. Benny was an uninvited intrusion into not only his apartment, but his mind as well.

Try as he might, he could not get to sleep. He kept imagining what it would feel like to have those big hands run up and down his body. To hear that deep voice, moan out his name. 

Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was only midnight. He was quite sure that his neighbor was not asleep yet. Throwing off the covers, he quickly went out into the living room.

The temporary board on his wall was letting through the sound of a TV. Dean knew he would be ok to go knock on Benny’s door. 

His heart was racing as he waited for the other man to answer the door. He started to think that maybe Benny had just fallen asleep with the TV on, when the door swung open, and the man that had been tormenting Dean’s mind was standing in front of him.

Dean’s lower mind took over and he lunged at Benny, jumping into his arms, and crushing his lips to the bigger man’s. 

Though Benny gave a surprised grunt, he caught Dean just fine, and melted into the other man. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s body and holding him close, he turned and walk toward the couch.

Laying Dean down, Benny ran his hands under the younger man’s t-shirt and gently pinched his sensitive nipples. He let out a deep moan that went straight to Benny’s groin, and had him grinding down.

Benny moved one of his hands from the chest and slipped it down the front of Dean’s pajama pants. He gripped the hard length, and gave it a few quick pulls.

Dean was about to come undone, and knew he would feel embarrassed about finishing so quickly later. But at this moment he could not think of anything other than the bear of a man above him.

Benny swiped up some of the precum that was dribbling out of Dean and made quick work with his slickened hand.

Dean could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and with a long pull from Benny, he was spilling over the man’s hand and his own pants.

Benny stroked him though his orgasm, and placed quick kisses to his jaw and lips.

Dean felt boneless, as Benny got up and went into the bathroom to get a towel to clean up with. He gently cleaned up the mess, and tucked Dean back into his pants.

The ringing in Dean’s ears was stopping, and he opened his eyes to see Benny sitting on the floor by Dean’s head smiling like a goof.

“Aw shit! I knew you were going to make fun of me for not lasting that long,” Dean said throwing his hands over his face.

“Oh, I have no problem with the amount of time, cher.” Benny chuckled, “I was laughing because you come and attack me, but I don’t even know your name.”

Realization dawned on Dean, that in the commotion of events earlier, he had learned Benny’s name, but had not given him his.

Pulling his hands away from his face, and giving a sly half smile, Dean answered him, “Name’s Dean. Now it has come to my attention, that I have not given you proper attention.”

And with that he rolled off the couch, and on top of Benny, to return the favor that Benny had given him.


End file.
